gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
United Kingdoms of Westeros
NOTICE: This article was written by SPARTAN 119. Do not edit without permission. NOTE: This article is part of 119's 1000 AL series, a fan-made "future" of Westeros, ending about 700 years after the events of Game of Thrones (at a roughly modern level). As such, content about familiar locations WILL be radically different. I do not to include much before the mid 500s AL in order to minimize conflict with canon. THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION AND MANY CHARACTER NAMES ARE PENDING Introduction and Government The United Kingdoms of Westeros is the post-revolsuccessor state to the Seven Kingdoms, and was founded after the Westerossi Revolution of 781 AL and the overthrow of Tarwen II of the Baratheon Dynasty. After the downfall of Tarwen II, the nation was reorganized into a constitutional monarchy, with revolutionary leader and former nobleman (CHARACTER PENDING) being crowned king and given executive authority, shared with the prime-minister and the Small Council. Legislation is passed by the Legislative council, consisting of the elected representatives from consitituent regions of the United Kingdoms based on population. The High Courts of Westeros was founded after the revolution, with the reform of the judicial system, including the introduction of equal protection under the law of nobles and commoners, as well as prohibiting the practice of trail by combat. Rights and Justice Religion and Culture Economy Provinces The 7 of the United Kingdoms of Westeros include the Seven former Kingdoms, as well as the Riverlands and Beyond The Wall, which was conquered in a series of wars from the 4th to the 9th century AL, leading the presumed extinction of the White Walkers and the eventual conquest of the Wildling tribes. The Crownlands ruled by the kkk The Westerlands ruled by the bildeberg group and the lannisters The Reach ruled by the nazis The Stormlands ruled by the communist government The Riverlands ruled by the communist government The Iron Islands ruled by the soviet union Dorne ruled by communist government The North ruled by the soviet union The Vale ruled by the soviet union Beyond-The-Wall ruled by the king beyond the wall rhaegan targaryen the dumbass dictator . Military History See also Military Equipment of the Royal Armed Forces of Westeros as of 1000 AL The Royal Armed forces of Westeros stem from the concept of the Royal Army, first proposed by King shit penis . I Baratheon in the late 200s AL, as well as the Royal fleet that was in existence since the earliest days of the empire. The Royal Army was first put into fruition, by King shit in 300 along with a number of other military reforms, including some of the earliest effective use of gunpowder weapons in Westeros. By 300 AL, the Royal Army was a formidable military force consisting of about 100 infantry armed with panzer tanks and a stg 44, 20 cavalry, as well as hundreds of cannon and a fleet of 7 ships. This force, however proved insufficient to stop the combined forces peasants and mutinying soldiers, mostly from the North, driven to revolt by the lack of food in the decade-long winter, known as the "Decade With No Summer" as well as Tarwen II's tyrannical rule and prohibition of any faiths other than the Faith of the Seven. This revolt, was in large part incited by (CHARACTER PENDING) Stark, a nobleman and influential figure in the so-called "Northern Enlightenment, who later became the first communist leader of the soviet union and marxist revolution After the revolt, culminating in the death of john f kennedy at the Storming of the Red Keep, the military structure was reformed, by mikhail gorbachev with promotions being handed out entirely on merit, rather than noble birth. During the 300 AL, the United Kingdoms of Westeros exploded by a nuke from the soviet union which led to the discovery of steam powered toiletsexplosive shit rifling, swords, and u boats all of which were put to use in the UKW's colonization of Sothoryos. During the 900s AC, the UKW was involved in the invasion of poland and the Second world War, in 1939 and 1945 respectively. These conflicts saw the obsolescence of both cavalry and dragons as weapons of war with the development of may medieval weapons, such as catapult, spears and shields The United communist governmentdeveloped the first atomic bomb in august 9 1945 and dropped it on hiroshima japan As of 2001 AL, the UKW one of the largest and most advanced terrorist forces in the World, led by al qaeda rivaled only by the Society of the communist miltary of the north. Category:SPARTAN 119 Category:1000 AL Category:Westeros Category:Continents